The Forgotten
by bchan820
Summary: Bra has never been accepted by anyone except for Goten. But then something happens that will change everything. R&R!
1. Life sucks sometimes

Hello everyone! I'm putting up another one. Hope you enjoy it. Well, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT, ok? I never have and I never will. I own nothing. Just remember that.

The Forgotten

Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like you didn't belong somewhere? Like you just wanted to disappear? Come back in another time where no one knows you or knows what you've done. And why you did it in the first place. Where your family isn't nagging at you and you're friends aren't disappointed in you when you forget something.

I have. I feel like that every single day. No one knows what it feels like, either. No one knows I feel this way. That's because I don't tell them. I don't tell them anything. I keep it all inside. Where no one will ever hurt me or be disappointed in me. You must think I'm crazy. Well, think all you want. You'd be the same way if you were me. My name's Bra Briefs and my life's a living hell.

People would laugh at me if I told them that. I'm the daughter of Bulma Briefs, life couldn't be any better, right? That's a lie if I ever told one. My father ignores me. My mother is too busy to take any time to just talk to me. And my brother...he's either at work, or out with his girlfriend, Marron.

It's not like I don't like Marron. I do, she's ok for one of Trunks' girlfriends. I'm not saying he has more than one right now, I'm just talking about all of his past girlfriends. But she doesn't know how much she's hurt me in the past.

I used to have a total crush on this one guy named Uub. He was Marron's friend and she said she could get him to notice me. I was so ecstatic, I had to say yes. It turns out that Uub likes Marron (not me) and that night when I walked into the party we were all going to, I saw them making out on the sofa. I was heartbroken. I ran home as fast as I could and when I opened the front door my best friend in the whole wide world almost ran into me. Or I almost ran into him. Whatever.

Anyways, when Goten saw my tear covered face, he immediately asked what was wrong. That's just the way Goten is, always looking out for everyone else's needs before his own. I told him all about what had happened and he looked at my sympathetically. He told me that something had happened like that to him too. One of his old buddies named Josh stole his girlfriend of the time, Paris.

Ok, no offense to Goten or Paris, but she is a real BI. She gets on my last nerves and I can't stand it. She's such an airhead and is so mean and cruel. She thinks she's so pretty and I guess she's right. I don't think she's that pretty, but I bet a lot of guys do. She is a total S-L-U-T. I'm serious. Just ask anyone and they'll tell you the same thing.

Enough about Paris. Back to the main subject. So his supposedly best friend Josh stole his girl. He was mad, of course. But he told me he regrets what he did. He beat Josh up and they've never spoken since. That's kind of sad. I would hate to never talk to Marron again. She's my all time best friend.

You may be wondering why I'm not friends with Pan. Well, the truth is that we were never really that close. Sure, our families were close, but we were nothing alike. She's a total tomboy, while I'm more of a girly-girl. She hates shopping when it's my all time favorite thing to do. She's a fighter. I'm not. I can't even stand the sight of blood, it makes me so queasy. We just were never really close.

Anyways, after Goten told me his story, he reached over and hugged me. It was just a friendly hug. I knew that. But something inside of me told me that it meant more than that. That it was more than just a friendly hug. That he really knew what I was going through and he wanted to make me feel better. That he understood me. I've never had anyone understand me like that.

That's when I realized that I liked Goten. I really liked him. As more than a friend. I had developed a crush on my best guy friend. On my brother's best friend. On a guy that's 5 years older than me. On a guy that has a girlfriend.

Now that I've mentioned her, I might as well tell you about her. Her name is Kali May Alston. She's from the US. From Texas to be exact. She has this accent that I find very odd. She's one of those blonde hair blue-eyed beauties. And Goten adores her. They go out almost every night and have been for almost 2 years. She's not a ditz either. She's actually kind of smart (that's compared to me). She's 24. I'm 21. Goten's 26.

That night after I went home, I prayed to God that Goten didn't see the look in my eyes when I realized that I liked him. I guess he didn't, because the next day he called me and asked if I wanted to go to the mall or something. I couldn't refuse. Even if my heart was breaking-on account of Goten already having a girlfriend-I still wouldn't be able to refuse an offer to go shopping.

The second after Goten hung up I ran to the bathroom. I only had thirty minutes to get ready! It took me fifteen just to pick out my outfit. I decided on some really tight jeans and my pink tank top that showed at least 2 inches of my stomach. I didn't have enough time to curl my hair, so I just left it straight. I only had five minutes left so I put on a very light amount of make-up. Remember, this was about a year ago.

When I arrived at the mall, I immediately saw Goten and waved enthusiastically at him. But then I noticed that he wasn't alone. Kali was with him. And Goten had his arm around her.

That just busted my bubble, I can tell you that much.

I decided not to say anything, so as to hide my identity of liking Goten. So, I kept on walking at a leisurely pace. Goten finally noticed me and smiled his uber big smile. (AN: That is also his 'famous Son grin') So I approached them.

When I finally reached my destination, Kali said in her really annoying voice- in my opinion-"Howdy, Bra!" God I can't stand her voice! "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Same old, same old." That was a lie if I ever told one. I just got my heart broken yesterday by my best friend and I fall for someone only to have him already taken. Blah, my life sucks sometimes.

AN: Well, that's chapter one. Hoped you all liked it. Sorry to all of you Southern girls, I really like your accent. But Bra doesn't in this case because a Southern girl's dating Goten and she likes Goten. Well, tell me what you think, ok?


	2. Weird

Hello, hello everyone! Just to let you all know, I'm going to change point of views as this story progresses. Last time it was Bra, this time it's Goten. Well enjoy!

The Forgotten

Chapter 2

While we were waiting for Bra to arrive, Kali told me something that I'll never forget. She told me that she thought that Bra was a spoiled brat and that she didn't know why I was even friends with her. I couldn't believe she had just said that. Kali had been my girlfriend for almost two years. She seemed...happy around Bra, and now this. It was all too confusing for me.

Anyways, after she said that I noticed Bra coming and I smiled as big as I could. I wanted to make her feel special, especially that I now knew how Kali felt about her. Then Kali spoke up in a very cheerful voice-which is weird because she just told me she hates Bra and here she is being nice to her.

"Howdy, Bra!" I never really noticed how annoying her voice was. I used to think it was cute, but now it just sounded,...weird. "How are you?"

Whenever Bra came near she finally replied, "Oh, I'm good. Same old, same old." I could tell she was lying. I don't know how, but I just could. For one, you could so tell that her smile was fake. Another thing, her fists were clenched and she was walking briskly in very small steps.

I couldn't believe that I had just thought that. How in the heck did I know that when she did that she was mad? God,...am I falling for her?

Then, I noticed what she was wearing.

_Holy crap...she looks sexy. _I can't believe that I just thought that. She's five years younger than me and I have a girlfriend.

_A girlfriend who thinks that Bra is a spoiled brat. _I have to agree with myself on that. I don't get why Kali would say something like that. What on earth possessed her to? Did Bra do something to Kali? Or is Kali just jealous?

While I'm pondering this Bra comes up and hugs me. Every time someone hugs me I hug them back, so I hugged Bra back. Then I heard Kali growl and I immediately let go.

The strangest thing happened whenever I did. Bra's face became...sad. She had a big smile on her face before( when she was hugging me, I mean). Then, when I let go, it went away.

_Weird._

AN: I know this chapter was short. I hope it's ok. Tell me what you think, k? I'd really appreciate it! Toodles!


End file.
